


Hurt

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Trying to find the way to one another [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Donna confronts Rachel after she learns that Rachel and Mike had a quickie in the file room.





	Hurt

                                                                                        

"You didn't have to fuck him!" Donna looked up with a deep glare at Rachel whom had just walked into her office.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest. "Actually I did." She allowed a slow smirk to play on her lips. "I  _really really_ did. He was ever so good." Her thoughts went back to her and Mike quickie in the file room. "Mike needed it and so did I."

Donna stood to her feet. She moved around her desk, and closed the office door. She moved so she was standing close to Rachel. "You don't have to try to be the office slut Rachel." She breathed in the slightly younger woman's right ear.

Rachel's head twisted so she looked Donna straight in the eyes. "Mike Ross is the  _only_  one in the office that I have slept with." Anger laced her voice. "I don't have to answer to you." She stepped away from the older woman. She moved to stand against the wall.

"Mike is so innoncent Rachel. He's not like anyone else here." Donna softened. "You fully know this."

Rachel sighed. "I'm not going to hurt Mike. He knows what he means to me. I know what I mean to him. No one is going to be hurt by this."

Hurt was in Donna's eyes. But it quickly flashed away.

Rachel sighed. "Like I said  _no one_  is getting hurt here." She pushed off the wall. "I need to get back to work."

Donna turned and just as Rachel touched the door. "Rachel ..." she paused.

Rachel twisted her head to meet eyes with Donna. She waited. When no more words were forth coming she sighed; and turned her eyes back forward. She opened the door and walked from the office.

Donna silently watched the younger woman walk away with her back straight. Her arms crossed her waist. She fought the hurt to bury back underneath the cemet that she had placed into her soul ever since she was a teenager.


End file.
